Val's Problem
by Valarie
Summary: What will happen to Val if she don't get help in time...could she die? Who can resure her? Is it Caite or Tyler please rr LAST CHAPTER HERE RR
1. chapter one

I don't know if i will conutine this one so please let me know what you think. I still don't owe anyone disney does  
with i think they shouldn't so someone else would have them have a second season.  
  
Val was in her 7th hour with Tyler, Jamie, and Caitie. Val couldn't pay attenion in class cause she kept thinking   
about Tyler. She looked over at him and saw that he writing on a piece of paper. Tyler looked over at Val and   
saw her looking at him and smiled. She smiled back at him and looked away. She then looked back over at him   
to see what he was drawing and couldn't make it out. He was right next to her, Caitie and Jamie were in the back   
talking like usual. And Val and Tyler are up front. English class was just about over with and and there teacher   
was passing out there homework and there report cards and said, "The last five minutes you can talk."  
  
So Val got up and went back to talk to Caitie and Tyler got up to follow her to talk to them and Jamie, but as Val   
got up her report card fell out of the book that she had put it in and Tyler went to get it. He couldn't seem to   
really get Val's attenion to give it to her so when class was over with Val and Caitie were walking to there lockers   
and were talking.  
  
"So, Val what are your grades?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll look later at the station and call you ok?"  
  
"Ok bye Val."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She started her walk to the station and Tyler caught up to her and 'scared' her and said, "Boo"  
  
"You idiot"  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Very funny, what you want?"  
  
"Too bug you."  
  
"You don't bug me Tyler but really what did you want?"  
  
"I thought i would ask you if you droped anything?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
He shows her, her report card and she said, "How did you get that?"  
  
"You droped it in class."  
  
"Oh thanks, my dad would kell me if i lost it."  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"Oh um nothing"  
  
"Well what did you get, Val?"  
  
"Um let me check...4 A's, 2 B's, and 1 C...oh man a C how can that be?"  
  
"Hey thats better than my 3 A's, 2 B's, and 2 C's"  
  
"Yeah well lets hope my dad fells the same way about that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
bye this time they were in the station siting down on the couch.  
  
"Um nothing, forget i said anything."  
  
"Oh ok but..."  
  
the alarm went off and they got to work. 5 calls later they were getting ready to go home they were talking again.  
  
"Well bye Tyler, Val and Jamie."  
  
"Bye Hank and Tyler and Val"  
  
"Bye Jamie and Hank." Val and Tyler said at the same time.  
  
"So Val you want a ride home?"  
  
"Um no thanks i can walk my feet ani't broke."  
  
they walk out the station to see it to start to pour down rain.  
  
Val turns to Tyler to ask him a question and he pushes her down in a puddle, so she falls, laughs and gets up.   
  
"Um Tyler is that offer still up?"  
  
"Which?"  
  
"Um you driving me home."  
  
"Yeah get in."  
  
They get to her house and Val's dad saw them and Val says, "Thanks for the ride Tyler."  
  
"No problem, here" he hands her the note that hes was working on in english class.  
  
"Whats this?"  
  
"Just open it when you get inside your house."  
  
"Um ok thanks bye see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Val."  
  
Val went up to her house to see that she was locked out with no key. So Tyler saw that she was locked out and   
came up to her and said, "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Lets see I'm locked out, and its pouring out."  
  
"Well why don't you come over to my house and call later and see if anyones home?"  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
well let me know what you think so far, i have some planed that gets kind of bad in a way but of couse tyler is   
there for val but before i get into that let me know what you think so far well r/r  
bye for now. 


	2. chapter two

Its near 11:00 pm when they pulled up to Tyler's house and Val had fallen asleep on the way there. Tyler leaned   
over and said, "Val were at my house...you can wake up now."  
  
She woke up and Tyler helped her in. He sat down on the couch and she followed him. Tyler's mom came in from   
the kicthen and said, "Hi Tyler, hey Val, is something wrong?"  
  
"No mom, she was looked out so..."  
  
"Oh ok, so you guys hungry?"  
  
"No mom i'm not hungry, Val are you?"  
  
Val had her head on his shoulder and she didn't answer him.  
  
"Val you hungry?"  
  
Still no answer, so he looks down and sees that shes asleep. His mom came back in and sees that she is sleeping  
and says, "Do you want me to wake her?"  
  
"No that ok she can stay they."  
  
Tyler moves a little bit to get more comfy and his mom comes back in and covers them up with a blanket. A   
couple of hours later Val woke up and seen Tyler and woke him up.  
  
"What do you want?...oh Val its you whats wrong?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Two why?"  
  
"I think I should go now."  
  
"Ok you want me to give you a ride?"  
  
"Um sure thanks."  
  
"I'll go see if my moms still awake and tell her, ok go wait in the car."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tyler went into the kichen and told his mom who was still awake. He went to the car and seen that Val was   
already sleeping. He drove her home and said, "Val were at your house, you can wake up now....Val?"  
  
She doesn't wake up so he leans over and kisses her on her lips and she wakes up, "Huh? oh it you, what   
you want?"  
  
"Where at your house you have to get out of the car now?"  
  
"Why you kiss me?"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up when I called your name, sorry?"  
  
"No thats ok, thanks."  
  
"So did you read the note yet?"  
  
"No sorry i'll read it inside ok?"  
  
"Ok bye, I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks for the ride, see ya bye"  
  
"No problem bye."  
  
Val walks up to her house and her dad opens it and seen Tyler kiss her and seen Tyler still there and Val looks   
over to Tyler with a weird look on her face.  
  



	3. chapter three

Well i'm back and I know that you guys want more of the story so here it is. Short A/N: Nick is Val's step dad's   
name.  
  
In Her House chatper three:  
  
Nick: "Where were you?"  
  
Val: " Dad..."  
  
"I told you not to call ma that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you already i'm not your real father."  
  
"Ok sorry Nick."  
  
"So where were you?"  
  
"Hey I came here after i got off, you weren't here."  
  
"Yeah I was, I was just drinking."  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"hey you little brat, you don't talk to me like that."  
  
He went off and hit her across her face.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"You think that hurt?"  
  
He then hit her a couple more times and pushed her down the staris making her fall uncounises. She woke up a   
few hours later and relized that she was runing late for school. She walked up the stairs to go to her room to   
change and get something to eat watching out for Nick. She was limping, her eyes were red and she had a bit of   
a cold from sleeping down staris with the door open and didn't look to good. She walks in her 2nd hour that she   
had just with Tyler. He looked over at her and she sat down next to him sience it was the only seat left. It was   
science class, Her 'c' class. The teacher was passing out there homework and said, "alright class heres your   
homework, you can work on it until the end of class and if you would like with a partner."  
  
"Hey Val wanna work together?"  
  
"Huh?...oh sure."  
  
They well ok the truth Tyler was working on the homework while Val had her head on the desk and Tyler said,   
"Val you ok?"  
  
"Huh? ok yeah i'm fine why?"  
  
The bell rang and she got up and started walking to her next class.  
  
"Cause you are limping, and you don't look to good, and your eyes are red from like a cold or something like that."  
  
  
"Oh that...I fell down the staris at my house."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh ok then i'll see ya at lunch."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Val went to her 3rd hour class while Tyler went to his, like the only class they didn't have together. In her third   
hour class she was sent to the nurse and the nurse sent her home, but she didn't go home, she went to the station   
and Alex seen her there, "Val why are you here? don't you need to be at school?"  
  
"Yeah but i got sent home and i didn't have my key so i came here."  
  
"Oh ok, you don't look so good."  
  
"I don't feel good"  
  
"Well why don't you go lay down?"  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
A/N well what you think so far? let me know, have any ideas or suggestions? please let me know. r/r 


	4. chapter four: Back at school in the lunc...

well i'm back and i hope you like it...  
  
chapter four: back at school in the lunch room:  
  
It is now lunch time and Tyler can't find Val so he goes up to Caitie and says, "Hey Caitie have you seen Val?"  
  
"Yeah see went home 2nd hour."  
  
"Oh ok thanks."  
  
He goes to the nearest pay phone and calls her house, "Hello?"  
  
"Is Val there?"  
  
"No shes at school."  
  
"No, oh ok thanks bye."  
  
He hangs up and goes back to find Caitie. "Shes not at home."  
  
"You didn't call her houes did you?"  
  
"Yeah why..."  
  
"You idiot."  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nevermind I have to go to class."  
  
"Wait Caitie tell me."  
  
"You have to talk to her not me."  
  
"Ok where is she at?"  
  
"I don't know, but when you find her have her call me ok?"  
  
"Ok I'll tell her that, thanks bye Caitie."  
  
"Yeah bye Tyler, come on Jamie were gonna be late for gym."  
  
They went to there classes and skiped too, you know Jamie and Caitie. Tyler got the rest of Val's homework for   
her. After school he went to the station to do the shift. He walked in and walked to the common room and seen  
Val was lying on the couch, fast asleep. He goes into Alex's office, "Hey why is Val here so early?"  
  
"She came here after 2nd sick, then she said something like she couln't go home cuz she was locked out or   
something like that."  
  
"Ok do you want me to wake her up for work?"  
  
"Oh um yeah go ahead but if shes still sick then she can go home or what ever."  
  
"Ok bye Alex."  
  
"Bye Tyler."  
  
He goes back in the room and wake Val up. "Hey Val wake up."  
  
"Huh, oh Tyler what you want?"  
  
"Alex said if you're still sick then you can go home if you like."  
  
"Oh ok but i don't want I mean I can't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't have a key."  
  
"Isn't your dad home?"  
  
"No i don't think so, hes supposed to be out of town."  
  
"Oh ok then what do you want to do?"  
  
"I can work."  
  
"Not if you still sick you can't."  
  
"Oh ok then i dont' know, can you just leave me alone for awhile?"  
  
"Oh ok yeah sorry."  
  
Val goes back to sleep and Jamie comes in from detion and Hank comes up from inventory. And Jamie goes over   
to Tyler and says, "Hey whats wrong with Val?"  
  
"She's sick, she dont' have a key and her dad is out of town."  
  
"Oh she call Caitie yet?"  
  
"Oh no, I'll tell her when she wakes up again."  
  
5 calls later Val is up and is listen to music, and Tyler walks over to her and says, "Hey Val you awake, you felling   
any better, oh yeah and your supposed to call Caitie."  
  
"Oh ok and just fine, yeah right."  
  
She picks up the phone and Tyler sets next to her on the couch and the phone rings on the other side, "Hello?"  
  
"Caitie, its me Val, you wanted me to call you?"  
  
"Oh hey, how are you felling?"  
  
"Fine i guess."  
  
"He got you again last night huh?"  
  
"No.....oh ok yeah how do you know?"  
  
"Val you told me before."  
  
"I did...Tyler can you leave please?"  
  
"Huh?...oh right yeah sure sorry."  
  
"Anyways so..."  
  
"How are you Val?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
Tyler is out in the hall listen to see if he can figure out what is up with Val.  
  
"How bad did he hit you last night?"  
  
"Pretty bad, I got home about 2 and i guess he seen that Tyler took me home and my dad, I mean Nick, just drank   
a little too much again."  
  
"oh u ok?"  
  
"Caitie, does it sound like i'm ok?"  
  
"No...do you want to come here?"  
  
"Yeah sure, what should I tell them?"  
  
"Well what did you tell Tyler?"  
  
"I told Tyler that my dad was out of town, you know i hate lying manily to Tyler."  
  
"Oh ok sorry, i know but get over him."  
  
"Ok well um i'll see ya in a little bit then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"ok bye caitie."  
  
"bye val."  
  
"Hey Val can i come back in yet?"  
  
"Yeah you can Tyler."  
  
"Hey were you gonna Val?"  
  
"Um....well I'm....oh god i'm gonna to Caities"  
  
"Why not your house?"  
  
"Don't ask me please"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't wanna lie to you, bye."  
  
"You want a ride over to her houe?"  
  
"Yeah sure thanks."  
  
"Ok then lets go then."  
  
"K"  
  
"So what do you not want to lie to me about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Val?"  
  
"Just dont' ask please?"  
  
"Ok but if you ever need someone to talk to you know you can talk to me right?"  
  
"Yeah thanks, i just may do that one of these days, thanks for the ride Tyler bye."  
  
"yeah no problem bye."  
  
She gets out of the car and Caitie goes to meet her, "Thanks for bringing her over here Tyler, you can leave now."  
  
"Ok sorry bye see ya later."  
  
"Yeah ok bye Tyler."  
  
There are walking up to Caities while Tyler is driving back to work.  
  
A/N: well what you think so far? I can use all the help i can get, I'm stuck now well see you all later bye.  



	5. chapter five

Chapter seven:   
  
Hey i'm back, sorry it took so long but i got something now,sorry that its short but work with what  
you got right?   
  
A couple of hours later Val realized that she had to go home, so she does and when she walked in   
Nick went over to her and said, "Where were you?, A kid called from school and asked for you,   
during school hours, so why did you skip?"   
  
"I didn't skip, I went but then I got sick and I was going to come here but I don't have my   
key so I went to the station."   
  
"Yeah right and pigs fly."   
  
He hits her and she says, "What was that for?"   
  
"Lying.."   
  
"But i'm not Lying!"   
  
"Yeah you are and your Lying again."   
  
"No I am...."   
  
"YES YOU ARE."   
  
He hits her badly causing her lip, and nose to bleed and gave her a black eye. She tries to go to her   
room but her trips her and she falls face first. So now she has a bump on her head. Val is on the   
floor in a ball and Nick is standing over her hitting her with a wooden stick over and over again,   
with a sudden bust of thirst he goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer. Val gets up, she is hurting   
badly, and crawls up the steps into her room, and shuts and locks the door. After a little bit Nick   
goes out to the bar so Val comes out of her room to get something to eat. She is in the kitchen and   
the phone rings, she gets to it on   
the fifth ring still crying. "Hello?" sniff sniff   
  
"Val, what's wrong?"   
  
"Who is this?"   
  
"It's me Tyler"   
  
"Oh hey Tyler, what do you want?"   
  
"Never mind that, what's wrong?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Oh gee lets see, your crying."   
  
"Oh that."   
  
"Yeah that, what's wrong."   
  
"Oh I um...well on my way home from Caities I....no um when I got home I um...never mind I got to   
go."   
  
"No Val wait."   
  
Val slams down the phone and went into the kitchen, got her food, ate it, and went up stairs. An hour  
later Nick returned and went up to her room and opened the unlocked door, and saw that Val was   
reading a note. (the one that Tyler was writing in english class and gave to her).   
  
A/N: What does the note say? What will happen to Val? and more coming up, please review. I hope  
you like it so far.  



	6. chapter six

Hey I'm back with more of the story, sorry it took so long. Still don't own iahb but I still wish I did. And I wanted to thanks   
to aircraze for the help, thanks a lot. Well here it is.  
  
Dear Val,   
I know that there is something going on with your life that you don't want to talk about,but if you ever need to talk to   
someone then you can call me anytime, I will be here for you. I wanted to ask you a question ever siecne the day that I seen   
you, and I know I should ask you this face to face but, will you go out with me? I hope that you will. Well talk to you later.   
Love, Tyler   
  
"What are you reading?"   
  
"Nothing, get out."   
  
"You can't tell me to get out, I live here and give me that note."   
  
"No, its mine."   
  
He takes the note, reads it, and rips it up and throws it and says, "You little brat."   
  
Val had hit him and now boy oh boy was she in for it. He went off and punched her, twisting her arm and slapping her, ect...   
She ended up with a black eye, bloody nose and lip, cracked rip, and a broken arm.   
  
THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!!   
Tyler has not seen Val all day, she wasn't in 1st or 2nd so when it became lunch time and he still hasn't seen her he became   
woired. So he went up to Caitie and said, "Have you seen Val? She wasn't in 1st or 2nd? It's not like her to miss scholl."   
Caitie thinks about it and thought out loud, "Oh no, not again."   
  
"What?, what's gonna on?"   
  
"Oh nothing, she most likely just has a cold or something like that."   
  
"Come on Caitie tell me."   
  
"No."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Two reasons, one she told me not to tell anyone, and two, mainly you."   
  
"Ok fine i'll just call her."   
  
"Tyler no, don't call her."   
  
"Ok fine." he said with his fingers crossed. He leaves the lunch room and goes to the pay phone and dial's her number.   
  
Ring.... Ring.... Ring....   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Um hi, is Val there?"   
  
"No she's at school."   
  
"No she's not, I want, I mean I demand to know what is going on."   
  
Nick hangs up the phone, or at least he thought he did. Tyler is still listening on the phone. Nick goes to Val's room and opens  
the door and says, "What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
"Huh? Oh hi Nick, I don't feel good."   
  
"Yeah right you little skipper."   
  
"No I don't, after what you did to me last night I..."   
  
He cuts her off and says, "Shut up you little brat." He Slaps her and she yells in pain, "What you think that hurt? Shouldn't   
you be used to it by now?"   
  
Tyler hears this and then hangs up, his heart breaks for Val. He goes back into the lunch room and goes to Caitie and says,   
  
"I know what is going on with Val."   
  
"What do you mean, what are you talking about?"   
  
"With her dad hurting her and all, he's hurting her right now as we speak."   
  
"You called her?"   
  
"Yeah why?"   
  
"You idiot, I told you not to call her."   
  
"Sorry but I had to."   
  
"What are we going to do now?"   
  
"I don't know, but what I do know is that we have to get her out of there into your or my house and get her dad in jail. Where's  
her mom? I know that Brooke is at Amy's but isn't there mom out of town or something?"   
  
"Or something is right, she didn't tell you? Its been at least one month."   
  
"No what's going on?"   
  
"I'm not telling you, you ask her, lets go get Jamie and Hank and get to her house NOW."   
  
"It will be that bad huh?"   
  
"Yeah sorry."   
  
They went and got Hank and Jamie and called Alex who told the school they had to go for a call. They get to her house and   
go up to her room, Nick is no where to be seen. They open her door and see her lying on her bed. They go over to her and see   
that her arm is broke, she has a black eye, and her lip is cut. However they don't know about her rib yet. Tyler goes over the   
other side of the bed to get closer and tries to wake her up and says, "Hank she's breathing."   
  
"Good lets get her going."   
  
Nick comes back and sees that the kids are there and a couple of cops are there and Tyler goes over to him and says, "How   
could you?"   
  
"You Tyler?"   
  
"Yeah why?"   
  
"How could a little brat of a bitch girl over there," Points to Val, "Be in love with someone like you?"   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
Nick goes over to Val and hits her across her face, causing her to wake up.   
  
"What did I do now?"   
  
"Being your self."   
  
He goes to hit her again and Tyler blocks him and hits him, causing him to fall. The cops go over to him and put the cuffs on   
him and takes him away. Tyler goes over to Val, "Can you stand, are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah I think I can."   
  
She gets up and fails but Tyler catches her, "No I guess I can't stand, sorry."   
  
"Its ok here, I'll help you, where does it hurt?"   
  
"Don't you mean where don't it hurt, save more time but it hurts, my arm, head, side, and lip."   
  
"You poor thing, come here." He picks her up, "Lets get you to the hospital."   
  
He looks down at her and sees that she is drifting off to sleep, they put her in the back of the ambulance, and drive off to the   
hospital.  



	7. chapter seven

Hey sorry it took so long, but here it is.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
The doctor takes her in and patches her up and comes out and says, "We need to speak to her mom  
or dad."   
  
Caitie goes up to the doctor and says, "Her dad is in New York and her mom is dead."   
  
"That poor thing, so where is she staying?"   
  
"Either at my house or his." Points to Tyler, "But he don't know anything yet so don't say anything to  
him."   
  
"Ok, so witch is it?"   
  
"You'll have to ask her."   
  
"Ok you and you, come with me." Points to Tyler and Caitie.   
  
They go into her room and see her awake and Tyler goes over to her and says, "Oh my god, Val are   
you ok?"   
  
"Yeah I'm fine but...."   
  
"Sorry but we need to know who you are going to stay with."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well she said that your dad is in New York and your mom is..."   
  
"Wait, don't say it, I don't care."   
  
"Well it's up to you."   
  
"Ok i'll go with him, we need to talk anyways, is that ok?"   
  
"Val you know it's fine."   
  
"Caitie?"   
  
"Yeah we can talk later."   
  
"Ok can I go to sleep now?"   
  
"Well you can leave if you and him sign these papers."   
  
"Ok fine let's go please."   
  
They sign the papers and Jamie, Caitie, and Hank go back to school. Tyler helps Val out to the car   
and says, "So Val, you want to talk about it now or later?"   
  
He hears no answer so he looks over next seat and sees that she is sleeping, "That didn't take long."   
  
They get to his house and he leans over and says, "Val were at my house, you got to get up now."   
  
He gets out and helps her to the house and they go in. Tyler's mom sees them and said, "Tyler what's   
wrong with Val?"   
  
"Well I don't know the whole story, but she wasn't in school today and we had to take her to the   
hospital cause Caitie knew why, but still won't tell me it all, I think something dealing with her dad or   
mom or something like that but I don't know. And she wants and needs to stay here."   
  
"Oh, ok. Well Val your welcome here as long as you want or need, but where's your dad?"   
  
They go over to the couch and Tyler and Val sit on the couch and Tyler's mom sits across from them  
and says, "Well if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."   
  
"No, it's ok. What do you want to know like the whole story or just where my dad is at?"   
  
"The whole story please val." Tyler said with some concern.   
  
"Ok it started like 2 months ago, when my mom and dad got a spilt up and my mom re-marred Nick,  
see Tyler your not the only one with a step-dad. But always, Nick started... we he... me and my  
mom..."   
  
"Val what is it?"   
  
"Nick started to hurt me and my mom, like real bad, but never Brooke I don't know why though, I  
guess cause she was never really there, but it was all my fault anyways..."   
  
"Val why was it your fault?"   
  
"I shouldn't have got in his way, but anyway one day I came home from school and I seen Nick hurt  
my mom really bad, and she...well she's not here anymore...like on the earth...you know"   
  
"Oh Val you poor thing."   
  
"No Tyler really I'm fine."   
  
"No your not, come here."   
  
He pulls her closer to him so that her head was on his chest, and she continued, "Really I'm fine."   
  
"Val no your not"   
  
"Anyway the reason Brooke is not here right now is cause she's with my dad in New York and I   
think that is about it, I wanted to call you but I just couldn't, I'm sorry."   
  
"It's ok, but why didn't you?"   
  
"Well cause I figured why would you care, you have your own problems to deal with and you didn't   
need to hear any of mine, and that you didn't care."   
  
"Val, your wrong, I do care. I care a lot. It's ok now, i'm here and he's gone."   
  
"Thanks, you really mean it?"   
  
"Yeah I do."   
  
"Thanks, where should I lay down at?"   
  
"In one of the spare bedrooms, here i'll help you up there."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"No problem."   
  
Tyler takes her up and helps her lay down and covers her up and says, "Good night Val."   
  
"Good night, thanks a lot really."   
  
"Val listen we told you it's no problem, you can stay here any time you want."   
  
Then he leans down and kisses her forehead and goes to the door ready to leave and the phone   
rings. He goes over to pick it up and answers...   
  
A/N: Who is it? review and find out, i hope to have more out with in a week or so.  



	8. chapter eight

Chapter 8   
  
Sorry it took so long to get out, and the camping trip will be out soon, but here is this one. Oh and   
remember the last ch. we left of were the phone was ringing. Who is it, well read.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Is Val There?"   
  
"Oh my god, Caitie you're calling, is the sky falling or something?"   
  
"Tyler please just give me the phone."   
  
"Val, how do you know it's for you?"   
  
"Just put Val on please Tyler."   
  
"Oh ok, here Val."   
  
"Hey Caitie, what's up?"   
  
"Just called to see how you were and what you were doing."   
  
"I'm fine and i'm lying down."   
  
"Oh ok, um my mom wants to talk to Tyler's mom."   
  
"Ok hang on.... Tyler, Caitie's mom wants to talk to your mom."   
  
"Ok I'll give her the phone, and I'll be right back."   
  
He went down and told his mom and came back up to put the phone away and seen that Val was   
sleeping. He kissed her forehead and went down stairs to help his mom cook dinner. About an hour   
later they were down so he came up to wake up Val to see if she was hungry. He went over and   
shoke her and said, "My mom and I cook dinner and she told me to come up here to see if you were  
hungry and wanted to eat."   
  
"You cooked?"   
  
"I helped."   
  
"Well then I don't think so, it could be....I could die from it."   
  
"Very funny, are you going to eat?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You need any help?"   
  
"No I think I'll be fine."   
  
She got up but almost fell, if it wasn't for Tyler she would have, so he caught her and helped her   
down. When they got to the dinner room William was down there and said, "What's Val doing here,  
Why can't she walk on her own?"   
  
They fill him in on the story and eat. After dinner they decide to watch a movie, so they all went into  
the family room to watch it. Tyler and Val sat on one of the couches while Tyler's mom and William  
sat on the other. When the screen flashed 'Bloody Murder' Val moved closer to Tyler and he said,   
"What's wrong Val, scared already, it hasn't even started yet?"   
  
"No, I'm not scared."   
  
"Ok if you say so."   
  
Val moved closer so that she could lean on him and he didn't seam to object so she stayed like that   
and didn't' move.   
A little bit later William looked over at them and seen Val sleeping and Tyler starting to fall asleep.   
It was near 8:00so William decided to wake them up so they could get ready for school in the  
morning. He woke Tyler up and told him to wake Val up. Then William went to bed. Tyler shooke  
Val up and she said, "What?"   
  
"William thinks we should go up stairs and get ready for school in the morning, Val? Val get up."   
  
"I am up."   
  
"Do you need help getting up there?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
He helped her up and helped her get ready and went to get ready him self. His mom went to his   
room and got him and took him into Val's room and said, "Val are you going to go to school   
tomorrow, cause if you don't think you can then I can write you a note and Tyler here can get your   
homework."   
  
"Ok thanks."   
  
"Yup, good night Val, night son."   
  
"Night."   
  
"Night mom, night Val, if you need anything don't be afraid to let me know ok?"   
  
"Ok thanks, night Tyler."   
  
They all go to bed and like 2 hours later they wake up to Val screaming. They all rush in there and  
try to wake her. She woke up crying and said, "What's going on?"   
  
Tyler said, "You were having a nightmare, are you ok? What was it about?"   
  
"I'm ok I think, it was about Nick and my mom."   
  
Tyler puts his arm around Val and says, "It's ok now, i'm here and he's gone."   
  
She puts her head on his chest and Tyler's mom and William go back to bed. A couple of minutes   
later Tyler realizes she's asleep and falls asleep him self. The next morning he got up and went to   
school and got his and Val's homework and came home and went up to Val's room.   
  
"Here's your homework Val."   
  
"Oh ok thanks."   
  
"Hey did you ever read that note?"   
  
"What note?"   
  
"The note I wrote for you in english class?   
  
A/N: Well that's all for now. any suggestions let me know. What do you think of it? good, bad?  



	9. chapter nine

Well i'm board so here is more of Val's Problem   
  
Chapter nine:   
  
"Yeah I did, then Nick came in and read it, ripped it up and threw it away."   
  
"Well what did you think of it?"   
  
"I'd love to."   
  
"What go out with me sometime?"   
  
"Yeah when i'm felling better."   
  
"Ok great, I'll see you later."   
  
"Where you going?"   
  
"The station for the 24 hour shift that you get to miss until school's out tomorrow, lucky, anyway   
would you like to come with me. My mom won't be back until late and I don't know if you really   
want to stay by your self."   
  
"Yeah I'll go with you, just let me get my stuff ready for school in case I have to stay there over   
night."   
  
"Ok i'll be waiting down stairs for you."   
  
"Ok."   
  
They get to the station and it was like a normal, calls after calls after calls. Val had done her   
homework and went to sleep. And every time she fall asleep while Tyler and the others but mainly   
Tyler were away she would have a nightmare so she really never got any sleep. When it was time for  
them to get ready for school Hank had mad sure everyone was up and getting ready. They all went  
to school and went to there lockers and Val headed over to hers to meet Caitie.   
  
"Val, what's wrong?"   
  
"I couldn't get to sleep without having a nightmare so I didn't get much sleep."   
  
They went to classes and got there calls and went back to there classes and all meet up at the station  
again after school. After they got off Tyler and Val walked to Tyler's house and sat down with his   
mom and William and ate dinner, then went up to there's rooms to finish there homework and went   
to bed. A couple of hours later everyone was sleeping when they heard Val screaming so they went   
in to check on her. She was just having another one of her nightmares so Tyler stayed with her the  
rest of the night again.   
  
A/N: What you think so far? I know it was a short chapter but I can't think of nothing else. So   
please review and help me out a little bit or just e-mail me at lori107@hotmail.com for those who   
can't cause of fifo or what ever his name is. Thanks and bye.  



	10. THE END

Val's Problem chapter 10   
  
A/N: looks around at everyone staring sorry I'm late. But I'm back with the last chapter of the   
story. With a blank mind. So here I Go.   
Hope you enjoy it.   
  
Val got up to the sun shinning in her window. She looked over at Tyler who was still sleeping.   
'Man he looks like a baby when he is sleep. How cute.' She thought to her self. Val leaned over and   
kissed Tyler on the lips hoping to wake him up.   
  
"What? Oh hey Val, what you want?"   
  
"Nothing just wanted to kiss you. Is that alright?"   
  
"Yeah sure why not, so how are you felling? Any better?"   
  
"Yeah a little better. With you here that is. Tyler? Will I ever be ok again?"   
  
"Val, it takes time, but you should be just fine. I'll always be here for you. No matter what."   
  
Val and Tyler confessed their love for each other blah blah blah…(story is dragging out sry.)   
  
Val finally gets over some of it and starts to be 'normal happy Val' again.   
  
(Thinking for things to write down)   
  
Well after school Tyler and Val decide to get married and they had a couple kids and Jamie and   
Caitie got married and than Hank and Mel. Than finally after awhile, Brooke and Nick. They all had   
moved but, came back together and decided to live in the same town. And was one big happy family.   
  
A/N: Sorry. Well that is what I came up with in looks at watch 7 minutes. I know it ani't the best   
but at least its something. It drug out to long so I just ended it. Don't think there would be a squeal   
unless I get extremely board one day. Well please review or no more will be added on to Jealous…..   
or Double wedding. So REVIEW well ttfn. Bye love ya all   
Valerie 


End file.
